


Inside Me

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [40]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: These monsters, crawl deep through, want to be release, terrorize, what I care, must keep this, Inside me Inspired by the song inside of me by vamps ft Chris motionless from motionless in white.





	

Inside me   
Something   
Lies   
Inside of me   
Growing strong   
Bothers me   
Until   
These eyes   
Glow up   
Shine bright   
Weird color   
Not normal   
What is?   
Happening   
To me?  
All I do   
Panic   
Not let   
Fear   
Sink in   
Easily   
I hide back   
Not be seen   
Or else   
This creature   
Comes out   
Terrorizes   
All those   
I care   
Cannot   
Be tamed   
Nor   
Control   
Help me   
Because   
Something   
Is inside me   
Monster   
Is inside   
Dragging   
Ripping   
Torn   
Apart   
All me   
In pieces   
Get away   
Before   
This thing   
Is out   
There is a monster   
Inside me


End file.
